


Can't help falling in love

by Chlorinemachine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, General gayness, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinemachine/pseuds/Chlorinemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we did fuse finally, I felt that complete bliss,utter happiness, for in that moment I was her and she was me and we created something beyond ourselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short lil ruby/ sapphire thing!

"I love you"  
Those were words i had never said to anyone. And honestly, I hadn't said them,only thought them. As Sapphire pushed her bangs out of her eye and said 'thank you', those were the only words in my mind. They echoed and bounced around as if my head was completely empty and the walls were made of rubber and the only thing inside of them were those three words. I saved her life, and she saved mine. And now because of me, she was in this awful cave with me, a useless foot soldier. But all I could think about was how it felt to fuse with her. To become someone new, an experience. I had never felt that,that pure bliss of feeling complete.  
As the days passed I found myself falling harder for her, she was all I thought of. Every moment I tried to make conversation with her,to make her laugh, or compliment her, for when she smiled I felt my whole body heat up, not as if I was angry, but as if every inch of my body was being lightly kissed by the sun. I loved her, I wanted to be with her always, and I craved to be that person with her once more. And I felt as if once we fused again, we would never separate.  
When we did fuse finally, I felt that complete bliss,utter happiness, for in that moment I was her and she was me and we created something beyond ourselves.


End file.
